


Padme's Story: The Pilgrim

by notgeorgelucas



Series: Mothers and Daughters [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Air Temple Island, Gen, Pemzin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgeorgelucas/pseuds/notgeorgelucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's fifteen, she's run away from her parents and walked from the far Northern Colonies to Republic City. Despite all these things against her, Padme is determined to become an Air Acolyte no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Padme's Story: The Pilgrim

# (150 AG)

“Another one?” Satoshi shook his head and pursed his lips. He stared first at the girl sound asleep on the ferry, then at Taro, who’d brought her over from Republic City. “What’s going on in the world that kids feel the need to run away from home these days?”

“I don’t know,” Taro said quietly, “but this one’s determined. I told her to come back when she was old enough; she swore up and down she was sixteen. Lousy liar, I’ll tell you.”

“Aren’t they all?” Satoshi clucked.

“Well, I told her that this wasn’t the romantic paradise that people make it to be. She told me that compared to where she’d been, it was. I tried to explain that there was no way Avatar Aang would take her in, but she got this look in her eyes and informed me that if I’d get going and bring her over, he could tell her that himself.” He chuckled wryly. “She’s got spirit, I’ll give her that, and she knows what she wants.”

“You and I both know it takes more than that to live this life,” Satoshi replied. At a glance he could guess  her story—teenage girl who’d fought one time too many with her parents and ran away from home, dreaming of the idyllic life of an acolyte on Air Temple Island. From the look of her badly-worn clothing and shoes, she’d obviously come a long way. It was almost a shame she’d most likely be heading back to whatever she’d been running from in a day or two.

“Well, we did our jobs. Let the Avatar tell her no,” Taro said. He jumped back into the boat and tapped the girl on her shoulder. She awoke almost instantly, glancing around wildly to get her bearings and anxiously checking to ensure that the bag she’d arrived with was still there and intact. “We’re here,” Taro said with a smile. “Welcome to Air Temple Island, miss.”

“Ummm, thank you,” she nodded, swaying awkwardly as she rose to her feet. Satoshi kindly offered her his hand for assistance. She accepted it gratefully. “And thank you, sir,” she added.

“Good luck, miss,” Taro called as he cast off for Republic City. “I’ll be seeing you soon.” He gave her a jaunty wave as the ferry headed back across the bay. She watched the boat diminish from view and took a deep breath.

“Not if I can help it,” she muttered.

*****

“What’s your name, miss?” Satoshi asked as he guided her up the main staircase. The girl was having a bit of a time with the climb. Whether it was from exhaustion or hunger, he wasn’t sure. Maybe it was both. But she kept at it, slowly but surely, and as an act of kindness he slowed his own pace.

“Padme,” she gasped out. “My name is Padme.” She had a death grip on the handrail.

Satoshi nodded and stopped, giving the girl a chance to recover. “That’s a pretty name. Where are you from?” When she glanced up at him, eyes narrowed, he smiled and shook his head. “I’m not testing you, miss. I just like to make proper introductions, that’s all.”

Padme nodded, slowly catching her breath. “I’m from the Northern Colonies. My mother was Fire Nation, my father Earth Kingdom.”

“No shortage of that these days,” Satoshi said breezily. “So what brings you to the Island, as if I didn’t know?”

Padme’s face was pure determination. “I’m going to become an Air Acolyte.”

“Yup.” He stared out behind her at the bay. It was an incredible view, though to be honest it was awfully difficult to find a view on the Island that wasn’t. “It’s not an easy life, you understand. Lots of sacrifice. We see a lot of girls like you come here, stay a few days, and quickly realize it’s not for them. There’s no shame in that if you decide it’s not for you.”

“I’m not leaving,” she said quietly, steel behind her words.

Satoshi nodded slowly. “You know, I’m starting to think you won’t, either. Rested? Let’s keep going, then.”

****

They were met at the top by the tallest man Padme had ever seen. The blue arrow atop his bald head was framed perfectly with his bushy mustache and goatee, and even though his red robe covered most of his body she could almost sense the strength and power he possessed. His eyes were what caught her attention, though. They reflected deep currents of kindness, determination, and…sadness? Padme was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t hear him at first.

“Excuse me?” he repeated. “Miss?”

“Oh! Oh, I’m so sorry,” she stammered, blushing despite herself. “I…I’m sorry,” she repeated numbly.

“Quite all right,” he assured her. “I keep suggesting that we use a bison to ferry guests up, but my father believes they should earn the visit.” He smiled ever so slightly. “I’m…”

“You’re Master Tenzin,” she gushed. “I’ve…read about you and your family.”

“This is Padme,” Satoshi smiled. For a man his age he barely looked winded from the climb. “She’s from the Northern Colonies, and she’s here to become an acolyte.”

“I see.” Padme shivered slightly as his eyes scrutinized her. “How old are you, Padme?”

“Seventeen,” she blurted out.

An impossibly bushy eyebrow climbed up Tenzin’s forehead. “Seventeen.”

Padme’s cheeks burned crimson. “I…will be. In a year. Or two.”

His subsequent sigh could send ripples across the bay. “You’re fifteen.”

“Yes, sir.”

Satoshi stood nearby, waiting patiently for the order to escort her back down the stairs to the pier.

“You do realize,” Tenzin said with weary patience, “that you have to be at least sixteen to become an Air Acolyte?” This was very clearly not the first time he’d had this discussion with a potential initiate.

“I do,” Padme said quietly. She shuddered slightly. “I just…I’m very…”

“Tenzin, what is going on here?” came a new voice. An older woman in a rich blue dress approached, looking amused and irked all at the same time. “Your father was expecting to you to teach that history class. You know, the one that started five minutes ago.”

“I’m sorry, Mother,” Tenzin said, his calm and self-assured demeanor flying off in the breeze. “I was on my way when Satoshi brought this young lady up. She’d like to be an Air Acolyte, but…”

Katara’s smile was warm and very comforting. Unfortunately, Padme’s world was becoming fuzzier and dimmer by the second.  “What’s your name, dear?” she heard from far, far away.

“Dear…?”

*****

Padme awoke to find herself lying on a somewhat comfortable bed in a small room. Master Katara smiled down from above. “Feeling a bit better, Padme?” she asked gently.

“I…” Padme tried to sit up, but an arm that shouldn’t have that much strength kept her down.

“You fainted,” Katara explained calmly.  She reached around and brought over a small cart on wheels. On it was an impossibly-delicious smelling soup and freshly baked rolls. “When’s the last time you ate, dear?”

Padme licked her lips and tried to ignore her stomach’s yowling. “Two days ago, ma’am.” She looked up and smiled weakly. “I didn’t know if I’d have to pay for the ferry ride, so I had to save what money I had.”

“Well, I’d say you’re overdue, then. Eat up.” Katara sat back and let the starving Padme attack. “And rest assured, there’s plenty more where this came from. Airbenders have impossible appetites. Then again,” she mused idly, “so does Bumi. I hope he’s doing well…” She turned toward the door. “Aang, she’s in here. Come say hello.”

It was all Padme could do to keep from choking. Avatar Aang, the savior of the world, the Master of the Elements and Keeper of the Balance, stood in front of her with a sad smile. “Hello, Padme,” he greeted her. “Tenzin’s told me a bit about you. There are some things I’d like to hear myself, though.”

“Those can wait,” Katara said sharply. “What are you thinking, Aang? The poor girl’s come a long way, she’s tired and would certainly like to clean up before her interview with ‘the Great Avatar’. Wouldn’t you, Padme?”

Padme found herself lost for words. “Well…ahhh, I guess…I don’t want to be a bother…”

“This can wait until the morning,” Katara concluded firmly. “Aang, go get the Abbess. She’ll get Padme settled and you can interrogate her in the morning.” She shooed her husband off, smiling at the stunned girl’s flabbergasted expression.

“He needs reminding sometimes,” Katara said with a wink.

*****

Tenzin looked up from his dinner and smiled. “Lin! It’s so good to see you! Come sit down—have you eaten yet?” Katara gestured to the open spot beside her youngest son.

Lin sighed as she sat down. “I’m afraid this is more business than pleasure. Not that your meals aren’t a pleasure,” she added quickly to Katara. “But…we may have a problem.”

“Go on,” Aang urged quietly.

“Have you received any newcomers in the last few days?” Lin asked. “Specifically any girls, mid-teens, brown hair, green eyes, slim build, carrying a slightly bulky bag?” She watched father, son and mother trade worried glances. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Why do you ask?” Aang said carefully.

“We received a warrant from up north today. This girl is apparently a runaway, and to top it off she stole something valuable from her parents when she left. They’d very much like it if we sent both girl and belonging back…though from the sound of it, they’d settle for the belonging.” Lin glanced back and forth and decided on the one most likely to cave. “Have you seen this girl, Tenzin?”

“Yes, we have,” Aang said before his son could confess. “And she’s requested sanctuary under the Air Nation’s provisions. I can’t in good conscience release her to your custody at this time.”

“What?” Lin blinked. “What ‘Air Nation provisions’ are you talking about, Aang? In all my years, I’ve never heard that one come up before!”

“Neither will her parents, most likely,” Aang said, a mischievous smile on his lips.

“Ahhh.” Lin nodded.

“She wants to become an acolyte,” Aang noted. “And you know that I…”

“She’s fifteen,” Lin interrupted.

“All the same, I want to talk to her first,” Aang concluded smoothly. “After that, we can discuss the possibility of her returning home.”

Lin considered the situation, then shrugged and sighed. “All right. I came here to have dinner with my boyfriend and his family. This never came up in conversation, and besides, these acolytes all look the same to me. All that red and yellow—I wouldn’t recognize this girl if I tripped over her. That’s my official report.”

“Thank you, Lin,” Katara said. “Would you like some sea prunes?”

*****

After a restful evening and a hearty breakfast, Padme discovered Master Tenzin waiting for her just outside the acolytes’ dining area. “Good morning,” he said in that overachieving, booming voice he used when playing the Master. “I hope you slept well?”

“Why…yes. Yes I did. Thank you for asking,” Padme bowed slightly. “Everyone has been so kind to me, it’s been a bit overwhelming…” She frowned and looked up at him. “Are you sending me back?” she asked in a small voice that trembled ever so slightly.

“Oh, no, no! Not that at all!” Tenzin hastened to assure her. Flustered, his voice had returned to a more natural tone that she thought better suited him. It had more warmth and kindness in it; Padme wondered if the affectation was to impress the acolytes or his father. “My father would like to speak with you, and I offered to bring you to his office, that’s all!”

Padme smiled at him. “Thank you. You’re very kind.” As they walked together, she couldn’t help but stifle a few yawns. “I’m sorry,” she said, slightly embarrassed.

“Was the bed a problem?” Tenzin asked quickly. “It’s a common complaint from the newcomers, at least until they get used to the firm mattresses. It’s supposed to be good for your back, you know…”

“Oh no, it’s not that,” Padme hastened to assure him. “I just woke up at one point and couldn’t go back to sleep, so I went to the common area and found the paper you wrote on Guru Lakshmi—about the differences between earthly and spiritual riches and how her teachings inspired the Air Nation? I got to reading and I’m afraid I couldn’t stop until I finished it!”

“You…read that?” Tenzin said, slack jawed.

“Why yes. It was very interesting. You raised some very insightful points.”

Tenzin blinked in amazement. “My own father never read that paper. Of course,” he added under his breath, “that was partly due to Bumi setting it on fire, but still…” He abruptly caught himself and resumed the role of ‘Master Tenzin’. “Well, at any rate, thank you for your kind words. I very much appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome.” Padme glanced up at him. “You know, you really don’t need to try so hard.”

“What?”

“Nothing. We should get moving; your father’s waiting.” Padme managed to hide her smile the rest of the way.

*****

Avatar Aang and Master Katara greeted her, made the standard inquiries about her night and morning, then motioned for her to sit down at the table directly opposite them. Tenzin stood sentry at the door; his father nodded toward outside in a gentle order to leave, but his son shook his head and remained in place. “So, Padme…” Aang said, trying to hide an amused smile and failing utterly.

“Yes, sir.”

“You came a long way to get here, it seems.”

“Yes, sir.”

Aang’s eyes were seemingly focused on some piece of paper in front of him. “Your home town is right on the border between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation colonies. How did you manage to end up in Republic City?”

Padme’s head was held high, her voice firm. “I walked.”

That got a response from the entire family. “That’s…quite a distance,” Aang commented. “It must be at least three weeks’ time.”

“Yes, sir, it was. But I was willing to make it. I want to become an Air Acolyte.”

“I see.” Aang consulted the paper for some time before looking up again. “Padme, you do realize your parents filed a report with the police?”

“They’re not my parents,” she responded, defiance in her voice.

“Perhaps you could explain, dear?” asked Katara.

Padme looked down at her trembling hands. The room felt impossibly big and empty now. She felt horribly alone because she knew in her heart where this was going. They were going to send her back to that horrible place, to that horrible man... She looked up to find Tenzin watching her. He smiled ever so slightly and that somehow made all the difference in the world.

“They’re my step-parents,” Padme said as calmly as she could. “My birth mother was from the Fire Nation. She was a soldier of some sort and got assigned to one of the colony areas. She met my father there and they got married.”

“Go on,” Katara quietly ordered.

“Shortly after I was born, there was a plague outbreak.” Padme saw Katara’s solemn nod. “My mother caught it and died. Shortly after that, my father remarried, but he was killed a year or two later in an explosion.” She took a deep breath to center herself and continued. “My step-mother married another man a short time later, and they had several children. I wasn’t really anything to them but free labor.”

“I’m sorry,” said Aang.

“Well, one dayI found some old scrolls about the Air Nation, and the more I read the more I wanted to learn, and maybe become an Air Acolyte along the way.” Padme coughed slightly, and an instant later Tenzin appeared with a glass of water. “Well,” she continued a moment later, “when I turned fourteen my parents arranged a marriage for me…to a sixty-five year old man.”

“That…that’s terrible!” Tenzin exclaimed. It earned him a warning glance from his father.

“Apparently he’d had his eye on me for some time and offered them a substantial dowry.” Padme shuddered at the memory of that wrinkled, leering face. “Well, I decided that wasn’t what I wanted, so I waited until the night of the big engagement party and snuck out when no one was watching. And I walked here.”

Aang waited a very long time before speaking again. “The report said something about a valuable property being stolen…”

“That was MINE!” Padme yelled without thinking. Noting the stunned expression of her interviewers, she blushed and tried to regain her composure. “What I meant to say is…well, this.” She reached into the worn knapsack on her lap and pulled an ornate jewelry box from it. “This belonged to my mother,” she informed them. “It held several pieces of special jewelry, and it was supposed to be mine when she died. I don’t know if my stepmother wanted to sell the pieces off, or if she was just greedy, but it was mine by right, and I took it with me.” She stuck her chin out defiantly.

“May I see it?” Aang asked gently. Padme nodded and brought it to him. He studied it carefully for some time.  Katara and Tenzin stood behind him, their eyes fixed on the exquisite lid. “This is incredible craftsmanship,” the Avatar told her. “I’ve only seen a few comparable pieces in my life—you remember the box Zuko gave Mai, don’t you, Katara?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “My, that blue dragon on the lid is magnificent.” Tenzin started to say something, but she cut him off with a single warning glance.

“If you’d like to see the pieces, feel free to look inside,” Padme offered. Nodding, Aang opened the box with an almost reverent touch, retrieving each item with great care and scrutinizing it for a long while.  When he sat the last piece on the table, he peered into the box once more. “There appear to be some letters at the bottom?”

Padme nodded. “One was addressed to me. It said it was from my grandmother, and told me to leave home immediately and find my destiny elsewhere. Umm…” She glanced up shyly. “I think there’s a note for _you_ , Avatar Aang.”

“Really?” he said in a voice that didn’t seem surprised at all. He fished one particular envelope out and set it aside, then returned the jewelry to the box and presented it back to Padme. “Thank you.  Tenzin, would you mind…”

“Wait,” Katara announced. “Padme, you’re hurting, aren’t you? Don’t shake your head like that, young lady. I’ve seen the way you’ve been limping. After all that walking, your feet must be a mess. Come with me and I’ll do a bit of healing on them. Tenzin, you have a class to teach, don’t you?”

“Well, yes Mother,” he stammered, “but I thought I’d discuss things with Father before…”

“We’ll talk later,” Aang said quietly. “Go on. I need some time to meditate and think. Thank you again, Padme.”

******

Katara returned an hour later. “Well?” she asked expectantly.

“Here,” Aang chuckled, offering the note. “It was addressed to both of us. Well, it was actually ‘Avatar Aang and the Water Peasant’, but I’m assuming that she meant you.”

“Typical. Well, this is something I’d expect from her. Very specific and very vague, all at the same time.”

“What did you expect from an oracle?” Aang smiled.

Katara rolled her eyes. “At any rate, what are you going to do?”

Aang yawned and stretched. “I don’t know. I was waiting for Tenzin…and here he is.” His son was standing in the doorway, looking slightly out of breath and very agitated. “How was class today?”

“Father, with all due respect, can we discuss the matter at hand?” he demanded. “We can’t let allow her to be dragged back into that situation. It isn’t right!”

Aang regarded his son with more than a bit of amusement. “You feel strongly about this?”

“Of course I do! Father, she belongs here, not married to a man old enough to be her father!”

“Well, technically speaking, old enough to be her grandfather,” Aang pointed out reasonably. “She might consider marrying a man old enough to be her father to be a step up. It’s hard to say. Your mother, for example, preferred either younger or older men, depending on how one views my situation…”

“You know what I meant, Father!” The vein on Tenzin’s forehead was throbbing. “She went through so much to get here—would you really turn her away?”

“She’s fifteen,” Katara quietly pointed out. “There are rules, Tenzin, and they’re there for very good reasons.”

“I…I know that, but…!” A new thought occurred to him. “That jewelry box! Father, if that’s truly hers…there’s only one person in the Fire Nation who has the privilege of using the Blue Dragon…!”

“I’m very aware of that,” Aang said evenly. “You’re yelling, Tenzin.”

“Sorry.” Tenzin took a moment to compose himself. “Father,” he said in a quieter, more pleading tone. “You’ve always taught me that we must always seek the right solution to a problem, the one that gives us the greatest good. She came here seeking to join us. How can turning her away be the greatest good?”

“You know,” Aang said to Katara. “I think he rather likes her.”

“I got that impression,” she nodded. “She must have read one of his papers.”

“Father…Mother…!”

Aang raised his hand for silence. “Tenzin, I agree with everything you’ve said. I like Padme. I think she’d do well here. I think…” He glanced first at Katara, then at the note on the table. “I think her destiny is here. But…her age is very much a problem. She’s not an adult by Earth Kingdom or Air Nation standards. Her parents…step-parents…have every right to demand we send her back.”

“I see.” Tenzin’s shoulders fell. “I promised I’d take her to the bison pens. If you’ll excuse me…” He left without another word.

Aang sighed heavily and rose to his feet. “I need to find the balance, don’t I?”

Katara shook her head. “No. You already know what the balance is. You need to find a path to get there. You need a plan, something sneaky, underhanded and just enough inside the law to make it work.”

“You’re right as always,” Aang smiled. “Would you mind…”

Katara laughed. “I called him after healing Padme’s feet. Sokka should be here any minute now.”

*****

“And this is Oogi,” Tenzin said with a beaming smile.

 Padme gasped and took an instinctive step backwards as the bison leaned forward. It was one thing to read about the incredible beasts, but quite another to stand directly in front of one. She slowly extended a shaking hand to touch the beast’s huge head, and to her surprise Oogi leaned into the pat. “Oh my,” Padme breathed. “He’s…large.”

“He likes you,” Tenzin assured her. “Oogi’s a fine judge of character, I’ve found. We’ve been together since I was a youngster, haven’t we, old friend?” The sky bison made a happy grunt and slipped his nose beneath her hand. “He wants you to scratch his head. Go on, it’s all right.” Padme hesitantly ran her fingers into Oogi’s thick white fur; she’d never felt anything so soft and warm. The bison rumbled happily as she ran her hand back and forth across his head.

Suddenly an outraged roar thundered nearby, accompanied by a heavy stomping that caused the ground to shake. “What?” Padme cried, momentarily losing her balance and stumbling backward into Master Tenzin. “What’s going on?”

“APPA! STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!” The terrifying din ceased almost immediately. “I’m sorry,” Tenzin apologized as he helped her back onto her feet. He guided her to a second pen, where an incredibly grizzled and more than slightly irritated bison was glaring at her. “This is my father’s bison, Appa,” Tenzin explained. “He’s…well, he’s kind of the herd boss, and thinks that he should get priority on everything. Including,” he concluded with an eye roll, “getting head scratches from pretty girls, it would seem.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Appa.” Padme leaned over and gave the elderly bison an incredibly thorough head massage, which seemed to quell his fury. “I’m new here. If I had known better, I certainly would have come to you first. I hope you’ll forgive me.” Appa grunted and nosed her gently in reply. “I’m guessing that means yes?”

“I apologize. He’s gotten a bit cranky of late, especially where Oogi is concerned.” Tenzin guided Padme over to a barrel of apples. “We have to keep the lid secure because SOME BISON,” he glared at Appa, “seems to think ALL the apples are for HIM.” He handed one to Padme. “Would you like to give one to Oogi? Just hold it out to him and he’ll take it from you very gently.”

Padme nodded and stepped toward Oogi, apple resting in her open palm. About three steps in, though, a sudden suction from nearby sent the apple flying away.

“APPA!”

*****

Padme’s knees were shaking as Tenzin escorted her back into the Avatar’s office. Realistically, she knew that she’d be turned down and sent home to her parents and that awful old man. It wouldn’t be right to put these people in such an awkward position. The thing was, though, every minute she spent on the Island made her feel as though she was truly _home_.

“Sit down, Padme,” Aang said. “I apologize for making you wait so long, but this is a very complex situation, and there are a number of factors to consider.”

“I understand, sir,” Padme nodded. “I appreciate that you were willing to go this far for me.”

Aang took a deep breath. “Unfortunately,” he continued, “there’s one factor that can’t be avoided: your age. No matter how much I’d like to allow you to stay, I can’t. You’re not a legal adult yet. I’m sorry.”

Padme closed her eyes in a futile attempt to keep from crying. “I…I know, sir. I’m very sorry…”

The Avatar wasn’t finished, though. “I want you to know that we’ve spoken to Chief Beifong and informed her that you did in fact come here and asked to remain. When we refused, you left on the first available ferry and…” He shrugged his shoulders in resignation. “I have no idea where you might have gone.”

Padme’s eyes narrowed. “…what?” she gasped, not daring to hope.

“So that being said, let me welcome you to Air Temple Island, Acolyte **Pema**.” Aang’s smile was bright as the sun as he stood up and walked toward her. “We’re very glad to have you, and hope that you find your time here rewarding.”

Tenzin was just as confused as the new acolyte. “Father?” he stammered. “Padme…Pema?...You’re allowing her to stay?”

“Why wouldn’t we?” Aang replied. “She’s sixteen and meets all the requirements. Sokka confirmed her age this afternoon.” He held up a freshly-inked scroll. “All perfectly legal, I assure you.”

Tears of joy streaming down her face, Pema threw propriety to the winds and hugged the Avatar tightly. “Thank you,” she said over and over again. “Thank you so much, sir.”

“You’re very welcome,” Aang smiled. “In every sense of the word.”

“Tenzin, why don’t you take Pema to the Abbess?” Katara suggested. “She’ll need to be fitted for her robes and assigned a room.” He nodded and guided the joyous acolyte out of the office; when she was sure they were out of earshot, she turned to her husband and smiled. “That went very well, I think.”

“Tenzin certainly thinks so,” Aang chuckled.

“Have you watched them together?” Katara said softly. “When they’re walking and talking, it’s like they’ve known each other forever. Two old souls who finally found one another again and picked up where they’d left off.”

Aang nodded. “She’ll do well here. Sometimes I can look at a person and just know.”

 “That note you found didn’t hurt, either,” Katara noted. “What do you think she meant by ‘her destiny and the Air Nation’s are one’?”

“I’m not sure,” Aang admitted. “I hope I live long enough to find out.”

****

Pema was up at dawn, dressing quickly and rushing downstairs for breakfast. She barely tasted the food in her excitement, and from there she rushed out toward her very first duties on her very first day.

There was so much to do, and she couldn’t wait to get started.


End file.
